Curtains Down
Curtains Down is the third mission of Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is given the task of killing the eminent opera actor Alvaro D'Alvade and an American ambassador, Richard Delahunt. Mission information Briefing Hello 47. We've got some business at the Paris Opera. There are two targets: The famous tenor, and Richard Delahunt, the American Ambassador to the Vatican. Our client claims they're behind a prostitution ring trafficking in boys and girls from Eastern Europe. Tosca is still in rehearsal, so there's plenty of activity at the opera-house and you shouldn't be too conspicuous. Ambassador Delahunt watches most rehearsals from his box. He travels with an armed escort, but there shouldn't be any other security to speak of. You'll get some cover from the construction crew renovating the theater for the new season. We've also left you a pick-up at the cloak room. In the third act of Tosca, the tenor faces a firing squad. That scene may provide a useful opportunity. It's a straightforward assignment, 47, but the Agency's been having some problems in Paris. Use extreme caution. Intel *The content of the toolboxes will not be searched when you are frisked. *There is a lift shaft from the backstage area to the stage. It is closely observed and only actors are permitted. *Lead actors go to their private rooms to rehearse during breaks. *The large chandelier is attached with bolts to the floor of the attic. *Only actors are allowed on stage. *The light technicians have key-cards to the light control room. *There is a light rack above the stage that might prove useful. *The prop gun used for the execution in the opera is an exact replica of a real World War I pistol. Objectives #Kill Alvaro D'Alvade. #Kill Richard Delahunt. #Escape the opera. Description Agent 47 makes his way inside of the theater, and starts chatting with the receptionist. He hands him a ticket and the receptionist hands him his jacket, which contained a real WWI Mauser pistol. They keep chatting, and 47 finds out that Delahunt is D'Alvade's lover. He is then able to acquire the disguise of an opera worker from a locker room on one of the theater's upper floors. Utilizing his disguise, 47 is able to maneuver around the theater, and eventually makes his way to the uppermost section of the theater. From there, 47 prepares a bomb on the chandelier, and then makes his way down. When the actors take a breather, 47 quickly swaps the prop with the real gun in one of the extra's rooms. He then slipped out unnoticed, and made his way to one of the balconies to observe Alvaro's execution. After the actors realized that the gun was real, panic ensued causing Richard to sprint from his box to the stage in order to investigate. However, 47 detonates his bomb on the chandelier, which falls on Richard and kills him. With both of his targets dead, 47 departs from the theater. For more details, see Curtains Down (Walkthrough). Outcome Agent 47 kills both of his targets, Richard Delahunt and Alvaro D'Alvade. However, when he left the opera house, 47 was followed - and later shot - by a police officer. This event is elaborated on in Hitman: Contracts, where it can be assumed that the officer was part of Albert Fournier's task force. See Hunter and Hunted for details. Source *''Hitman: Blood Money'' See also * Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Hitman: Blood Money